


2x2n番外：七夕节狗粮（mop|6u，段子两则）

by RegysXIII (Lionhart113)



Series: 二乘二的N次方 - 番外系列 [25]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: 2x2n, Alternate Universe, M/M, 二乘二的N次方 - 番外, 半拟人, 情人节狗粮, 日常段子
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 06:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18382487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionhart113/pseuds/RegysXIII
Summary: mop/6u，两个七夕节小段子。七夕节的狗粮，狗血的狗粮，OOC的狗粮。就是自己为了爽割的腿肉（。





	2x2n番外：七夕节狗粮（mop|6u，段子两则）

**【六通篇】**

 

通天晓是被六面兽死活要求着去机场接机的。

今天是特二联完成任务归来的日子。

但其实通天晓手头上还有一堆工作没处理完。

……天晓得，上个月底六面兽自己带着特二联一队的逗比跑了，简单打了声招呼后就把行刑团的所有地勤工作包括烂摊子丢给了通天晓去处理。

通天晓当时特想拾缀拾缀直接卷铺盖回轮子基地。

但他最后还是忍了。

现在，通天晓也特想假装没看到消息继续处理工作。

但最后他还是去了机场。

机舱门打开刹那，通天晓就看到一个身影跟条狗子般朝自己飞速扑来。

通天晓认定那就是六面兽，并且肯定对方十之八九又在打算什么幺蛾子。

不过通天晓没料到的是对方速度之快，在他还没防备时就冲到了面前，然后将他一把抱起。

巨大的战舰尚未完全熄火，喷射出的气浪狂乱吹过整个甲板，席卷起高温与冷凝液相遇时产生出的水蒸气。在那时隐时现的白色烟雾里，六面兽那头半长的短发凌乱飞舞着，却丝毫没有影响那张带着几分帅气的脸庞。行刑团队长抬头望着被自己抱起的通天晓，后者脸上仍是懵逼的表情，没有彻底反应过来。

“……你干什么，六面兽？”通天晓想下去，但又不得不扶住六面兽的肩头稳住自己重心。

六面兽咧嘴笑，光镜闪亮闪亮，“情人节快乐，通二！”

话音毕，通天晓的前方也就是六面兽的身后爆发出热烈的欢呼声。

白雾暂时被风吹散，特二那群娃不知何时也出现在了舱外，齐刷刷朝着这边鼓掌起哄。

“放我下去。”通天晓急于挣脱，命令道。

然而六面兽作为一个不讲道理的虎子，是从不吃这套的。

他抱紧通二，直接按下对方脑袋，猝不及防吻了上去。

后面喝彩声更响亮了，还带了几个不甘心的哀嚎声。

吻完，六面兽意犹未尽放开通二。

通天晓一句话说不出，瞪着六面兽，耳根隐隐泛红。

“你——”

“我。”

“你——”

“我爱你。”

“……”

 

fin.

 

=============================

**【MOP篇】**

 

威震天拿着刚榨好的水果汁走回客厅，将其中一杯递给坐在沙发上的擎天柱。

“演到哪了？”他回头看了眼剧情，里面正噼噼啪啪打着枪战。

“漂小天为了飞大翼要脱离黑帮，结果被一百多个昔日兄弟追着打。”擎天柱目不转睛地盯着面前的电视屏幕，边喝果汁边解说，“可惜飞大翼还不知道漂小天的黑道身份。”

威震天坐到擎天柱身边，伸展手臂靠在沙发背上，翘起二郎腿评价了句：“套路，都是套路。”

“我猜接下来就是漂小天要对飞大翼进行第38次告白了。”

“然后失败。”威震天很自然地接道。

不知是枪战画面太过应接不暇，还是“重伤”和“告白”两词勾起了某些过往，两人坐在沙发上看着电视陷入短暂沉默。屏幕里的演员们演得十分卖力，枪火闪光里厮杀喊叫声不断，逼真的打戏让特警队出身的观众都看得津津有味。

然后，画面里的人群中突然出现了飞大翼的身影。

擎天柱微皱眉：“他站这个位置会中弹……哦，真中弹了。”

“之后就是漂小天开挂时间。”威震天看着因为暗恋对象受伤而开始拼命的男主角，不屑地嗤笑，“这狗血的剧情还不如我写的剧本。”

两人吐槽着看完了又一集《第101次告白》。

片尾曲结束后，各种广告开始跳进来。懒得看无聊广告的威震天起身收拾两人杯子走去厨房，擎天柱百无聊赖地开始来回换台。时至情人节，几乎每个频道里的广告都在怂恿观众购买自己产品送给最爱的人，背景乐里唱着五花八门的情歌，广告词天花乱坠鼓吹产品的价值意义，擎天柱面无表情看了两眼，然后“啪嗒”关掉了电视。

他起身去浴室洗漱，也准备睡了。

关上灯，两人躺回到床上，威震天顺势伸出手，习惯性地从背后圈过对方。

擎天柱觉得今天威震天似乎刻意把他往自己怀里贴紧了些。

他略侧首，眼角余光看向黑暗中的那个人，下意识开口询问了声：“咩噶？”

得到的回应是被趁机圈更紧了。

威震天凑近擎天柱脑袋，亲热却不带任何欲望地轻蹭两下。

擎天柱很享受这种感觉。

末了，他听见对方低沉的声音毫无征兆地响起，透过两人紧贴的胸背微微震动，共鸣传递到自己这边。

“情人节快乐。”威震天说。

擎天柱握住环在自己身上的那只手，与他十指相扣。

“情人节快乐。”擎天柱说。

 

fin.

 

**Author's Note:**

> 完稿于：2017-07-09


End file.
